The Marauders and the pilot
by CrazyFM
Summary: What was Murdocks life like, before he went to war and met his team? Who were his friends? For my story I have thrown Murdock into the magical world of Hogwarts at the Marauders era. The beginning is Murdock centric, but I will bring in the Marauders soon, don't worry there will be a lot of them. Enjoy and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Marauders and the pilot**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry, but I have to confess something to you: I don't own the A-Team or Harry Potter. I am born a little too late to create them. :(**

**Authors note: I figured that Murdock would have been at least 30 in the series, the series running from 1983-1987. To make the gap between him and the marauders, who had attended Hogwarts at 1971 (**_ wiki/Marauders_**) I made his year of birth 1957, so we are in the year 1968 now.**

At first he was shocked, when he got his letter, he had to read it again, maybe it would become more real if he read it again.

_Dear Mr. Murdock,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September will send you a teacher to July 31 to inform you about everything you need to know and to help you get your school supplies. You are expected to decide if you want to attend the school till then._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Unsure Murdock scratched his head, was this a joke? His grandparents had thought so, when they saw his letter, they had told him to just throw it away. But somehow he couldn't do that, somehow he just had to believe the letter to be true, he had to believe that he was a wizard. Maybe it was just because he wished to get away from his home town so badly.

His mother died when he was only five, he still missed her. His grandparents couldn't bear to live in their little farmhouse in Texas after that.

Once he used to live their with his mother and his grandparents, they were all together. But now it just hurt too much, it was the house where his mother was born, where he was born, but it was also the house where he had lost his mother to a fire.

Murdock had to gulp down his tears, he still missed her so much.

After that it was only him and his grandparents. His grandfather had to find a job to provide for the family that remained. His family that had lost so much, that didn't even owned a house.

When his Grandfather got a job offer from an old friend, who moved to England some time ago, he happily accepted, so they moved. Away from the sunny, open Texas, to the cloudy, claustrophobic London. Murdock hadn't liked it, but he didn't complain, he never complained, not even when he was taunted at school for his accent. Nor when he was bullied because of his second hand clothes.

There wasn't much he would miss if he would go to that school. He knew his grandparents were doing their best, but it wasn't easy for them, they never had enough money.

Money! How should they get his school supplies? They had planned on getting them second hand, before he got his letter. Going to the local high school, that wouldn't have been a problem, but how do you get second hand stuff for a magic school?!

He would have to worry about it tomorrow, when that teacher would arrive, until then he would just try to keep his hopes low.

It could be a bad joke after all, but on the other hand he had always known that he was different: He never got lost roaming through the endless streets of London. Also he had a way of sensing anger, which was quite practical if you were trying to keep your head low, trying to avoid the bullies.

Lost in thoughts his gaze trailed out of his window. And suddenly he realized that there were things he would miss. He didn't have any friends, sure, he would miss his grandparents. But there was something else. He would miss his almost daily visits of the little airport directly behind their flat.

Soon after arriving in London Murdock had had to look for little jobs to help his grandparents, who were slowly getting old, making it hard for them to earn enough money for their little family.

He cleaned cars, worked in the gardens of the few people who could afford one and he delivered the newspaper, while the other boys played in the streets. He didn't really care, they wouldn't let him take part in their games anyway, but there was only one job he really loved.

Murdock had always been fascinated by all kind of flying vehicles, but he positively loved helicopters. One day he had finally gathered the courage to ask the owner of the little airport, which was not much more than a landing zone, for a job. To his luck he needed someone to clean the choppers for the rich people who owned them.

Since that day Murdock would come to the little airport every day after school.

Soon the engineer of the airport, an old man called Jason, took a special liking in the boy. He enjoyed to watch Murdock spending hours after hours cleaning the choppers, clearly taking pleasure in doing so.

Proving himself quite skilful Murdock soon was taught some of the basics for flying and maintenance of a chopper. And sometimes Jason would take the boy on a flight with his old, rusty chopper, the "Lady Luck". That always was the highlight of the little boys day. He could forget all his worries, he could forget about the narrow streets, he could be free again like he used to be back in Texas.

He would just have to focus on that, Murdock thought, so if it all was just a joke, if he would never leave this place, if he would never get rid of all the bullies, who hid his jacket, who would call him a crazy freak, telling him he deserved nothing else, while beating him up, then maybe he could keep his sanity.

With that he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep, dreaming of big choppers, drawn by huge, winged horses that came to get him and his family out of London.

**Thank you for reading, please review :)) I am still new to this, so I need YOUR opinion :)**

**I have nothing against London, I have to confess that I was never there, so I am trying to be as vague as possible about the location. I just figured that it must be hard for someone who was born and raised in the country to fit in thrown in a big town. With the Diagon Alley being there too, London seemed to be the right choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't bought the rights for Harry Potter or the A-Team, so I don't own the characters in here. I probably never will, who would ever sell the rights of those gorgeous stories.**

The next day Murdock woke up very early. A moment he lay awake in his bed, trying to figure out what had woken him. Then he remembered. Today was THE day, today he would find out, if he would go to Hogwarts or if it all just had been a cruel joke.

Excited the young boy jumped out of bed and got dressed. He chose a T-shirt that read "I am 3D: Difficult, daffy, different!". When he went into the kitchen of the little flat, his grandma was already standing there, cooking porridge for breakfast.

"Good morning!", Murdock greeted her.

"Good morning, little one", his grandma replied looking up from her work. "Up so soon?", she asked a little surprised. Then she remembered. "You really think that somebody will come, right?"

Murdock didn't answer, he didn't needed, too.

"Well, so I guess you already tidied up your room then?", she asked.

"No, I..."

"Good, you will do this after breakfast and when you finished that you can help me to clean the windows."

So the forenoon was spent busy, making the little flat presentable. Even though HM's grandparents still didn't believe someone was to come, they wanted to be on the safe side. Additionally it kept their excited grandson engaged.

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktock

The forenoon went on, Murdock getting more excited with every passing minute. The letter didn't say when this teacher would come, he or she could ring the doorbell every minute or it could take hours waiting for him/her.

Midday already neared and had happened so far. All the scores were completed now and Murdock had started pacing the floor, not able to contain his agitation anymore, until his grandmother had finally had enough.

She had sent him to his room to read a comic or do whatever as long as he stayed out of her way.

At first Murdock had tried reading, but it was pointless, he just couldn't concentrate on the words in front of him. Finally giving up Murdock settled in just lying on his bed, trying to imagine what this Hogwarts would be like.

After what seemed to be an eternity there was a sudden knock on the window.

That wouldn't have been something to mull over, weren't they expecting visitors and living in the 3rd story.

Immediately the boy jumped to his feet, looking for the source of the noise. Outside of his window on the sill was sitting a striped cat, looking rather pissed.

Murdock never had been and probably never would be the cat kind of guy, never the less he opened the window, letting the cat in, if only because her expression clearly said, that she would take it very personally, if she would have to sit outside in the rain any longer.

Once inside the cat stalked over to the middle of the tiny room – and began to grow.

Right in front of the incredible eyes of a little boy it transformed in a, not much friendlier looking woman.

Shell shocked and fascinated Murdock asked the woman/cat, the cat-woman, the first thing that popped into his mind: "Do you eat mice?"

The cat-woman shot him an odd look. "Mr. Murdock I suppose?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am", he said, remembering his manners. "Can I offer you some tea, or a glass milk maybe?"

Another odd look. "Some tea will do just fine, thank you." This boy surely was something else.

"If you would follow me to the kitchen, please, professor", Murdock suggested, doing his best do make a good impression, his grandmother always told him how important good manners were.

The professor wondered briefly how the boy knew, that she was the professor he was waiting for, but on the other hand he probably hadn't met to many cats who transformed into women yet. Therefore he had taken it all pretty well.

In the kitchen there was a elderly couple sitting around the table, deep in conversation.

They stopped talking at once, when their grandson entered.

"Professor, this are my grandparents", the boy introduced. "Grandma, grandpa, this is professor...", his voice trailed off.

"Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am here to inform you about the school", Minerva introduced herself.

"Sit down, please", the old lady invited.

"Well, that is all a bit new to us and we don't want Murdock to be disappointed, so if you could prove that somehow...", Murdock's grandfather suggested, trying to sound polite, but sounding rather sceptical.

"Could you do that cat-thing again? Please?", Murdock piped up from behind, while he was brewing some tea.

Sighing the professor transformed herself from human to cat and back in front of the incredulous adults. They didn't take it quite as well as their grandson, so they both ended up with a cup of tea, too, to calm down.

Turning to face the boy again the professor asked: "Do you have any questions, anything you don't understand, before I tell you more about the school?"

"Yes, why didn't you come through the door?"

McGonagall seemed to blush slightly at that question.

"Concerning the school!"

"No questions, professor."

"Good. Hogwarts is a school for young wizards and witches. There are several classes in which you will learn to control your magic. You will stay there for the school year, but you can visit home in your holidays. School year begins on September 1. If you want to apply the school I will take you to Diagon Alley, where you can get your school supplies. You will get to school by train, I've got your tickets right here. Everything else you need to know, you will learn there.

Now its your choice, do you want to go to Hogwarts, Mr. Murdock?", she addressed the boy.

"Yes professor, I would love that", was the solemn reply.

**Well, I hope you liked this little chapter, thanks for reading. Please let me know, a review would be awesome, it always makes me nervous if I don't get any reviews, it makes me think you don't like it. **

**Next chapter will be about the trip to Diagon Alley and Murdocks Sorting.**

**I think it will be only 2 or 3 more chapters, till the Marauders join our little pilot :))**


	3. Chapter 3a

**Chapter 3 – part 1:**

**Thanks to all my readers, I hope you like this story so far, please let me know what you think about it. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I had a very busy week and then I got writers block :( I know what I want to write I just didn't know how. So I decided to update chapter 3 in 2 parts, so you don't have to wait any longer. I hope the second part will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always: Own nothing, no profit!**

_Now its your choice, do you want to go to Hogwarts, Mr. Murdock?", she addressed the boy._

"_Yes professor, I would love that", was the solemn reply._

But of course it wasn't that easy, his grandparents, now pretty much convinced, that they really had a witch in their kitchen, wanted to know some things about that school, before they send their little boy away.

However, after they were assured that the school would help them getting second hand school supplies, in fact they would only have to buy a wand and the new DADA book, the rest he could lend at school and they would see their grandson in the holidays and be able to stay in contact through letters, they finally agreed to let Murdock go to Hogwarts.

So it was already afternoon, when they went to Diagon Alley, they didn't had much time left to get the few supplies.

They took the subway, because McGonagall wasn't sure if the elderly couple could deal with any more magic right now, bad enough that she had to take them to Diagon Alley!

* * *

They entered Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. The moment, when the big, solid wall opened right in front of him, revealing the sight of the crowded, magical Alley, was a moment that Murdock would remember for the rest of his life. Still he was poor and a little bit crazy, but nevertheless he felt free, as free as he ever felt surrounded by people, because for the first time of his life he realised that there were so many people like him, people who had magic.

It was wonderful, at every turn there was something new, something exciting to see. He wished he could spend the whole day just wandering around, taking in everything!

But there was no time for doing so. The professor hurried down the street, heading straight towards a large building, "Gringotts, the wizarding bank", as she explained. His grandparents were anxious to lose her. They hurried after her, keeping their grandson as near as possible.

In no time they entered the huge bank. Murdock and his grandparents stopped at the sight of the marmoreal, bright hall. Mouth open in wonder they stared at the goblins unable to believe what they saw.

McGonagall sighed, "Muggles!". She ushered the little family to the next free counter, where they changed some of the little muggle money they had to wizarding money, enough for Murdock during his first year and a good wand from Ollivanders.

The store they entered smelled old, but not in a bad way, he smelled ancient, experienced. Still it was quite dusty and every meter seemed to be filled with small, long packages. Hesitantly Murdock entered that store, he felt little and very, very young. His grandparents took a seat near the door, but Murdock followed his soon to be teacher to the counter.

He didn't know what was going to happen, didn't know what would be expected of him and it made him nervous.

Suddenly a little man appeared from the endless rows of wands (?).

"Minerva", he acknowlegded the professor. "A muggle born than?"

The professor nodded.

"Well, don't worry, I am sure we will find something for you", the man said, looking at Murdock for the first time. He had piercing silver eyes, with whom he seemed to look right into the boys soul.

"Just come over here, I am going to take your metrics now."

After he did that, the man was gone for a while. When he came back he carried some of the packages in his arms.

He sat them down and then he gave one of the wands to Murdock. "Swing it!", he ordered.

Murdock did as he was told, but nothing happened. He felt a bit disappointed, he didn't know what he expected, but he had seen, what the professor had done...

The wand was taken from his hands and he was given another one and another one and another one... And so it went on. Murdock had lost count, how many wands he had to try. He began to feel uncomfortable, what was this man waiting for?

The more anxious Murdock got the happier got Mr. Ollivander. He was really good in his job, the best and challenges like this were rare.

"Try this one", Ollivander said, this time he was quite sure, this would be THE wand.

And he was right. Murdock had barely touched the wand, when he felt it. He didn't quite know what it was, but he felt that this was the right one, he felt the "soul" of the wand.

Excited he swung it and a breeze appeared out of nowhere, stiring up dust and forming it to a little bird. As quick as it appeared it was gone again, but Mr. Ollivander seemed satisfied.

"12 ¼ inches, chestnut, core of phoenix feathers, slightly springy _(* if you want to know more about the wand, look at the bottom of this chapter)_", he said in a grave voice. "A very rare combination, take good care."

The wand was paid and they left the little store. Murdock couldn't believe what had just happened but he also knew deep in his heart that his wand was more than a piece of wood, it was part of his personality, but a personality in its own, it was almost like a friend and it would never fail him.

Now that he had the wand it was time for the professor to go. She gave Murdock his ticket for the Hogwarts Express and made sure that he knew how to get to the train, then she left the little family, knowing that she would meet the boy soon.

**I hope you liked it, I am not quite happy with this part, I am quite sure that there are some language errors, I just don't know what else to write, so please tell me what you think and what I did wrong. If anyone is still reading this, please review, it helps a lot, you can also PM me!**

**In which house do you want me to put Murdock? I have an idea, where to put him, but I **

**would love to hear your opinion. I might still change my mind.**

**Have a nice day,**

**FM**

_*Murdock's wand: _

_ 12 1/4 inches: wands are from 8 to 14 inches long. Bigger wizards/witches have bigger wands, but also people with big personalities get big wands. Murdock is quite tall, and he has a wonderful character, but he also is a bit crazy and needs his friends, so I thought he would have a relatively long wand_

_ wood: chestnut wands choose wizards/witches who can tame magical animals and a natural flyer, I think it explains itself :)_

_ core: phoenix feather cores are rare, like Murdock is one of a kind. They are self-willed and detached, as Murdock lives to his own rules I thought this would fit._

_ Flexibility: there is no rational explanation, that I chose slightly springy, I just read it and though "Yes, that's Murdock!"_

_As you might see, I took some time to look this up in the internet. My informations are from Pottermore, Rowlings website, so I don't own them. If you've got a Pottermore account just go to your profile page and click on the different characteristics of your wand._


	4. Chapter 3b

**Chapter 3b**

**I am incredibly sorry for the long delay, but this chapter is the longest yet (3033 words!), so I hope you can forgive me... Of course I have a whole bunch of excuses, but I don't want to keep you from the chapter, so I will write this at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Every single person in here belongs to JK Rowling, except Murdock, who belongs to Mr. Cannell and Mr. Lupo, and Tia, who is mine! My own, my love, my preciousssss.**

***chm, chm*, sorry...**

**Enjoy!**

The month left till Murdock's first day at the new school just flew by. There were times when he couldn't wait to go to this school, to learn magic, maybe even find friends. And then there were times when he got quite anxious about leaving his grandparents for such a long time.

Maybe he wouldn't even find friends, maybe he would be all alone. The nearer the day X got, the more anxious Murdock got about it.

Right now he spent almost every afternoon at the little airport, cleaning the choppers and listening to Jasons stories, about when he was an aerobatic. Murdock liked those very much and had decided, that one day he would be able to do this crazy stunts, Jason liked to talk about.

Once he had asked Jason to do one of those stunts, while they were flying together, but Jason only laughed.

"The "Lady Luck" and I, we are both far to old for that kind of thing", he said.

Knowing that his little friend would leave for some time soon and sensing how anxious the little guy was about it Jason took HM flying more often.

As much as Murdock enjoyed these trips, he always got home early in the evening, because most of all he was going to miss his grandparents. The little family spent every evening together, talking and playing games. They knew, that they would see each other again in the holidays, but they had never been apart for this long before.

Lastly the first September morning dawned. Murdock woke up early, to the rain falling rhythmically on his window.

As he knew he wouldn't sleep any more this night, he got up and looked his little room over one last time, before leaving.

At the end of his bed stood his big black trunk, bearing almost all his personally belongings. A few of his normal clothes, for the weekends, his favourite book about the history of flying, adventure books and some of his comics, along with his poster of the first helicopter.

And of course it contained all his magical stuff. The second hand school uniforms, that he got by owl post a week ago and his new wand.

Going over the list again he decided, that he hadn't forgotten anything important.

He changed his closes and went to the kitchen for breakfast. As always his grandma was already standing there, cooking.

"Good morning, HM", she greeted him affectionate. "Up already?"

"Yes, I couldn't sleep any more", was the mumbled reply. "I'm going to miss you!", he sighed.

Mrs. Murdock put down the spoon she was holding and went over to her little grandson, to gently hug him.

"Hey, little one. It will be okay! You can write us if something is up and if it is that bad you can come home again! We will be here, waiting for you, until you get home in the holidays. You will see, you won't even think of us that much, with all your new friends and that much to learn!", she tried to sooth him.

Murdock only sniffled silently into her cosy woollen cardigan. And so they stood there, in a loving embrace, until his grandfather entered the kitchen.

"It smells a bit burnt in here, doesn't it?", he asked.

"Oh no, the porridge", Mrs. Murdock cried, releasing her little boy, to safe their breakfast.

Fortunately it wasn't too late and the porridge was still eat able.

They ate in silence, each dreading the moment, when they would have to go to the train station and say their good byes.

Far too soon it was time to go. Murdock's grandfather got the trunk and they were just about to go, when the doorbell rang.

A little confused Murdock went to answer the door, who could that be?

Outside, panting a little, from climbing all the stairs, stood Jason, a little gift box in his hands.

"Hey, boy", he greeted.

"I just couldn't let you go, without wishing you luck and saying my good byes!", he said.

"This is for you", he added, giving the heavy box to Murdock. "I believe you have to go now, so just open later."

"Thank you, Jason!", Murdock cried, a bit surprised. Then he hugged the stunned man sincere. And who would have looked very close, might have seen a single tear twinkling in the old engineers eyes.

Awkwardly he pulled free from his little friend. "No problem, I have to go now, just don't forget me...", he managed to choke out, quickly retreating, before his emotions got the better of him.

"Good bye, Jason, I could never forget you!", the boy replied solemn.

Soon after the engineer left, the little family took a cab to the central station. It was a silent ride, for Murdock wasn't singing or joking around like he would have done normally.

They arrived at half past ten, so they had still enough time to search for the mysterious platform 9 ¾. They new, that they would have to "run through the wall" in order to get there. Logically it had to be the wall between platform 9 and 10.

They didn't need to search for long. Murdock simply leaned against one of the piers and fell through.

He opened his eyes, when he hit the floor and what he saw let him forget the pain and the shock of falling straight through the wall.

It was amazing, it was pure MAGIC!

The platform was crowded with people of all age and gender, many of them wearing cloaks. Some of them had their wands out, others held big trunks like Murdock's in their hands.

It may have been raining outside, but on the platform the sun was shining. It shone directly on the big, red engine, making it glistened in a wonderful warm red and gold.

It was very loud on the platform, parents saying goodbye to their kids, the older students were greeting their friends and the pets were loud, too, but all that went unnoticed by Murdock for when he first entered the platform everything seemed to move in slow motion, he didn't hear the racket. He just stood there, wide-eyed, taking in the picture before him.

It was not till his grandparents entered after him, that Murdock snapped out of his trance.

Together they walked through the crowd towards the school train.

Soon it was time to say good bye. Murdock boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment. He wandered almost through the whole train, until he found one. He sat down on the comfortable seats and when the train started, he waved his grandparents until they fainted in the distance.

He felt a bit lonely, now that his grandparents were getting further away every second and he didn't know anyone yet, but he wasn't alone for much longer. Only five minutes after the train left the station there was a tumult on the floor and two twin boys with fiery red hair tumbled in.

"You don't mind if we sit here, do you?", one of them asked.

Murdock shook his head. He stared at them in curiosity, they didn't wear normal clothes, but a pair of black school robes, like Murdock had in his trunk too. They must be from one of those wizarding families!

"Is there something on my robe?", the second twin asked.

"Don't you see it?", Murdock asked innocently.

"What?!"

"The invisible bug!", Murdock replied giving them a cheeky grin.

"You are nuts!", the first twin exclaimed.

"That's what people keep telling me, but I am pretty sure that my name is Murdock", was the solemn reply.

The twins stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck.

"Well, I am Fabian and this is my brother Gideon Prewett", the first twin introduced.

"All of our family have been in Gryffindor, including our older sister Molly,...", Gideon added.

"So we think, that we will get there too..."

"As long as we don't get in Slytherin it is okay, though."

"What about you? What do you think which house you will be in, Murdock?"

"By the way, isn't Murdock your last name? Don't you have a given name?"

Murdock blinked a few times, this twins were pretty weird, but after all, who was he to judge them.

"I don't know about any houses, I am a", he hesitated a few moments, trying to remember, what Mr. Ollivander had called it. "... muggleborn. Of course I do have a given name, but I hate it, so everybody just calls me Murdock."

The twins decided to let it go for now, they would find out sooner or later, if not in the sorting , than maybe in one of the classes...

"Okay, Murdock,..."

"..there are four houses..."

They spent the rest of the journey talking and laughing, Murdock ate his first chocolate frog and almost let it escape. The twins were nice enough and they all got on well.

It was already dark when there was a knock at the door and two red headed older students entered their compartment.

"Gideon, Fabian, you better clean your mess up, we are arriving at Hogwarts shortly", she told the twins sternly.

Turning to Murdock she added in a gentler voice: "You better put your cloaks on too."

When she opened her mouth to say more she was interrupted by the twins.

"Molly!"

"Nice to see you again!"

"Did you already miss us?"

"I know you did! Don't worry, if we get sorted in Gryffindor, you will see us all year!", Gideon exclaimed.

Molly didn't look too happy at that prospect. She replied something, but in that moment Murdock got distracted.

"Hi, I am Arthur Weasley", the other redhead introduced himself. "So you are a muggleborn aren't you?"

Murdock nodded.

"Do you really use wishdashers, to clean your plates?"

Murdock was saved from answering, as in that moment Molly stormed out and Arthur went after her quickly.

"That was our sister and her boyfriend, he is possessed by everything that muggles use, so you better watch for your things, when he is around", the twins warned him, there was no saying if they were serious or not.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, excitement finally kicking in full force. Murdock had changed in his robes and stuffed his muggle clothes in the trunk.

Soon the train came to an halt. They had arrived.

The three boys left their belongings in the train and stepped out in the cool, windy night.

The following way to the castle went by in a blur.

They were lead to the boats by an giant man and crossed a big lake.

The moment, when he first saw the castle, was a moment Murdock would never forget in his entire life, the moment when the dense undergrowth thinned out and on top of a little hill the castle was to be seen, well-lit. It was a moment, when everything seemed possible, but nothing important.

And on they went, out of the boats, up the hill and through big folding doors inside the castle.

It was just huge.

In the entrance hall there was Professor McGonagall, waiting for them. She lead them through a lot of corridors, until they entered a little room.

All the way just couldn't stop staring wide-eyed, in awe, trying to take in as much as possible.

He just snapped out of it, as McGonagall began to speak:

"_Welcome to Hogwarts", said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has his own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._

_The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourself up as much as you can while you are waiting._

_I will return, when we are ready for you", said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, chapter 6)_

With that she left the now very nervous first years.

Murdock wondered how they would sort them, would they just throw a coin, or would it be some kind of test?

Anxious Murdock took his favourite blue baseball cap out of his pockets, putting it on, he already felt a whole lot better. It had been the last present of his mother.

"I don't think, that is what McGonagall meant, you know smarten us up and all...", a small girl, with unruly brown hair and deep green eyes taunted, a cocky twinkle in her eyes.

"I am Tia Morgan, by the way, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Murdock. Nice to meet you, too", was all that Murdock could say, until the Professor got back.

"We are ready, please follow me in a straight row of pairs of two", McGonagall announced, giving Murdock's cap a disapproving look.

They were lead in the Great Hall and a great hall it was, beautifully lit with candles floating in mid air. "Amazing", Murdock heard Tia whisper, who happened to walk beside him.

When they reached the front of the hall, McGonagall made them stop. She announced, that they were to put the Sorting Hat on, to be sorted in the right house, which made all of the first years sigh in relief, at least that was easy.

Then the old, ragged hat began to sing, praising the characteristics of each house and telling their history.

After the song everybody clapped and then the sorting began.

It started with "Bones, Amelia". A confident girl stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. After a short wait it shouted "Gryffindor!" and the red and golden house table started clapping.

And so it went on.

The siblings Amycus and Alecto Carrow were sorted into Slytherin and "Dawlish, John" became the first Hufflepuff, followed by "Diggory, Amos", "Fenwick, Benjy" was sorted into Gryffindor, while "Hopkirk, Mafalda" was made the first Ravenclaw.

Until it finally was Murdock's turn "Jones, Hestia" went into Gryffindor, "Jorkins, Bertha" became a Hufflepuff and "Lockhart, Gilderoy", was sent to Ravenclaw.

They had reached the letter "M". Murdock was really nervous, would she announce his given name, or would she remember?

"Morgan, Tia" was also send to Gryffindor.

Subconsciously Murdock began to hum "It's a kind of magic" by Queen, it was his turn now...

"Murdock, HM", MacGonagall called out. Murdock could hear the twins swearing behind his back, he grinned briefly, his name remained a secret, then he went forward.

The hat wasn't that far away, still it seemed like hours till he got there, everyone eyes laid on him in that moment, well and on his strange cap...

By the time he reached the chair, his hands were trembling, he almost couldn't take his cap of, to have it replaced by the Sorting Hat.

The hat was way to big for his head, so his world went black, he could see nothing through the thick fabric.

"Hello young one!", a high voice announced in his head.

"Hi muchacho...", Murdock replied a bit uncertain, was he really speaking with the hat?

"Yes, it's me", the voice chuckled softly. "But as interesting as this may be, we are here to sort you, right? Sooo, let me see... Hum, you are a challenge, mh?"

Murdock stiffened, would he have to get home again?

"Oh, don't worry", the hat soothed him. "I am sure we will find something for you. Well, you certainly aren't a Slytherin, you are way to kind hearted for that, you can be a fierce and dangerous opponent, but only for those you love, you don't seek for glory and fame, but for friendship. So Hufflepuff then? It would fit, but you are, how do I say it a bit..."

"Crazy?", Murdock grinned.

"That's one way to put it. Call it as you want, but you are a bit over the top for Hufflepuff. Still, behind all those "craziness", as you put it you have an alert mind and a very big brain, you are intelligent, that much I can see. So Ravenclaw then? No, you aren't the studious type either, are you?", again the hat chuckled.

"So Gryffindor it is then!", the hat announced, without waiting for an answer. "You are adventurous and true at heart, you are brave and loyal. The Gryffindors will accept you as you are and in there it will be, where you will find the friendship you seek."

"Gryffindor!", the hat finally exclaimed for the waiting students and teachers.

"Thank you!", Murdock quickly thought, before the hat was lifted and he went to sit with his house.

Murdock quickly put his cap back on as he slumped down on the bench besides Tia.

As the sorting went on the twins, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance joined the Gryffindor table. Albert Runcorn was made a Slytherin and Gilbert Wimple becoming a Ravenclaw ended the sorting.

Now the headmaster said a few words, Murdock liked him instantly, and then the feast began.

**Well, that's it, Murdock is sorted. What do you think? Does it fit? Please tell me, I really need your feedback, because if I don't get feedback I get really nervous, because I don't know if it is good or really really bad. And if I get nervous, I get writers block and you don't get a chapter, so pleeeeaaaaase review!**

**Also I would like to know, how much you would like to read about Murdock's time at Hogwarts, I intended to write one more chapter and then jump to his 3rd year, to bring the Marauders in, but I could write more about if you want me, too, or I could publish one shots about it at my profile... What do you think?**

**I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I will do my best, to update at least once a month...**

**Okay, now, here is the promised bunch of excuses: **

**school kept me really busy**

**I got writers block (pretty bad) :((**

**I had to prepare my 18th birthday (well, that was actually fun ^^)**

**I got all the seasons of the A-Team for my birthday, so I just couldn't stop watching it, I'm sure you of all people understand this... :D, it got me inspired though...**

**However, thanks for sticking with this and for reading, thanks again for following and have a really nice day,**

**FM**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I still don't own Harry Potter or Murdock (The A-Team)**

**Hi guys, I'm back. I know I said I would update sooner, but I didn't have the time, sorry. Also I wasn't sure if anybody is still reading this, but since I got a new follower not long ago, I guess the answer is yes :). That was when I decided it was time to update, so here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Gryffindor!", the hat finally exclaimed for the waiting students and teachers._

"_Thank you!", Murdock quickly thought, before the hat was lifted and he went to sit with his house. _

_..._

_Now the headmaster said a few words, Murdock liked him instantly, and then the feast began._

The food was excellent and by the time they were let to their dorm Murdock was pretty sure he would burst, if he ate another spoonful of the delicious ice cream.

Back in the common room Murdock and his new dormmates Benjy Fenwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Prewett twins spend the majority of the night talking and joking around, luckily classes didn't start until overmorrow.

They all got along very well.

Benjy, a small, mischievous boy with short brown hair and Kingsley, dark skinned and calm, already knew each other, they had been friends since birth, even though Murdock had a hard time to imagine them running around together. Kingsley seemed far to reasonable to be up to any mischief. Needless to say that Benjy and the twins got on perfectly.

Murdock was sure that he had great dormmates in the four boys, but the deep, unconditional friendship he was looking for, he wouldn't find with them, they were already a tight group and Murdock didn't seem to fit in.

Still he fell asleep with a smile on his face that evening, he knew, no matter what, he was about to have the time of his life.

The days in Hogwarts went on fast and soon Murdock had developed a steady daily routine.

In the morning his first look would be to the small model helicopter, for that was what Jason gave him, reminding him of what he got at home, then he would get ready for breakfast.

At breakfast he would sit with his dormmates and sometimes Tia, they got on really well and Murdock liked her sense of humour.

In classes predictably the twins sat together and Kingsley sat with Benjy, that left Murdock on his own. It didn't really bother him, he understood.

He sat with Tia most times, somehow she always managed to end up beside him, it was becoming a little creepy. Hadn't they just been first years he might have thought she wanted more than his friendship. Murdock however wasn't ready for those things, he wasn't even sure he would be soon.

Classes whereas were very interesting and Murdock was a good student, even if his questions tended to freak his teachers out a bit.

For example he asked McGonagall in transfiguration, if the teapots they had to change into mice would stay teapots on the inside or if they would become real mice and if they did would they remember their life at teapots? Needless to say McGonagall didn't know the answer to this, which caused Murdock to request if there was a way to ask the teapot/mouse about it. Which in turn caused the other students to laugh and McGonagall to hastily proceed with the lesson.

In potions he abashed Professor Slughorn by asking where the spiders they used for potions came from. Were there spider hunters, who went out into the world, collecting the spiders or where they cultivated? Maybe one could just multiply them with a spell...

Slughorn tried for good 10 minutes to answer the endless questions till he "suddenly realised that he had an appointment with the headmaster" and let the class go early. While most of the students cheered at that, some even congratulated Murdock, Murdock was a bit disappointed and went to the library after that to find answers to his questions.

Murdock even managed to stop Professor Binns (the ghost) in midst of one of his boring monologues by asking, if he could contact the dead, as he himself was dead and ask the historic people about what happened...

While Murdock did good in all of his classes, except for occasional dissension with his teachers, the lessons he enjoyed most were charms and of course flying.

After Murdock learned the "Wingardium Leviosa" in charms he couldn't wait to get back to his dorm and try it on his helicopter. The outcome was a bit disappointing, for while the chopper was flying the rotors didn't move at all. The next charms lesson Murdock brought his helicopter with him and while some of his classmates were still working on letting the feathers fly, he asked Professor Flitwick which charm to use for letting the copter fly like a remote-controlled would in the muggle world. Professor Flitwick, being one of the few teachers who didn't seem to mind the questions at all, maybe it was him being the head of Ravenclaw, even though Murdock was pretty sure that the questions the Ravenclaws asked differed quite a bit from his, helped him and shortly after the model helicopter was whirring through the classroom, rotors moving and all, much to the Professors and Murdock's delight.

Flying was a whole different story, flying was great, flying came natural to him, long before most of the others even dared to fly fast, Murdock already shot through the air in spirals, flying "Loop de loops" all the while whooping of joy. He was on top of the class and Madam Hooch told him he should get himself a good broom and than try out for the quidditch team.

No, the questions started after he had landed. How do the brooms fly? Why are they so soft and comfortable, when they are wooden? Who invented them? How do you build a broom? And so on. For a while Madam Hooch answered his questions patiently, but when she realised that the questions would not end soon, she just told him to read "Quidditch through the Ages".

Outside of flying and charms Murdock was also quite talented at Herbology, but somehow Professor Sprout didn't like the way he used to talk with the plants...

While he did good in classes and did his homework almost always, he spent the most of his time alone, strolling through the school, learning about secret passages, pretending to be a treasure hunter. Soon he knew almost every corner.

All the while he stayed in contact with his grandparents, visiting them in the holidays, along with Jason. At home he would also work, even harder than before, to fulfil his dream of his own broom and a place on the quidditch team.

One would have thought the boy to be happy, he seemed to be on the outside and sometimes he even convinced himself that he was happy, but there was something important missing.

While his first two years of Hogwarts flew by he still hadn't found the friendship he was looking for. Little did he know, nor did he expect that he would find that friendship in his third year.

**As promised in the next chapter the Marauders will join in, yay!**

**I hope you liked it, please review! I will try to update sooner this time, also the chapters might get shorter from now on. BUT I won't update until I get at least one review, I just need to know if anybody still wants to read this!**


End file.
